


like the naked leads the blind

by Chosenfire



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn never wanted a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the naked leads the blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristyCorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyCorr/gifts).



> I was so incredibly excited to get your assignment. Your letter was a joy to read and the main reason why I offered the characters I did in the fandom. The biggest problem was settling on one idea (you had so many great ones!) and I hope you enjoy this and have a happy yuletide!

Kathryn didn’t believe the soulmate hype.

Oh sure she knew it was real. She wasn’t delusional enough to claim it didn’t exist. She just didn’t buy into the disgustingly sweet grand romance of it all. True love, a perfect fit, it was all bullshit to her that was designed by society to sell a lifetime of unhappiness to idiots.

The entire thing was just another biological imperative that people used as an excuse to fuck.

She had bought into it at first. At one time she’d been stupid enough to believe the dormant bond pulling at her would one day lead to a lifetime of love that she was told to believe in. That she needed to be demure and chaste for her soulmate. Because who would want to meet their soulmate one day and discover she was a tramp?

She’d been told the Pull would one day lead her to it, that all she had to do was follow the tug that made her want to turn right instead of left or walk into a random store she’d never gone to before just because it felt _right_. That one touch would lead to bliss.

Except it was all a fucking lie wasn’t it? Her father certainly hadn’t been chaste before or after he’d meet her mother and their happiness had definitely been short lived. He’d raised his station after meeting her mother and went from screwing skanks in alleyways to debutantes in her mother’s bed.

No one liked to mention the part where a match didn’t mean monogamy and just because it was meant to be didn’t mean it should have.

Being demure hadn’t helped her mother to keep her father from blowing through the small fortune she had inherited. Being chaste hadn’t stopped him from fucking every skirt that came his way. Being soulmates hadn’t stopped the fights or the tears or her father from dying from a heart attack when she was twelve and her mother celebrating being free.

So Kathryn vowed to always turn left when she felt the Pull push her to the right and when she felt it split off and tug her in two different directions to pushed it down anymore. She didn’t want one soulmate let alone two, let them find each other and leave her alone.

So Kathryn didn’t believe in soulmates, she didn’t want one. She wasn’t left with much of a choice though when a year after her father died her mother introduced her to the man she was going to marry and his too pretty and too blonde son Sebastian.

When the Pull tightened when his hand grasped hers all she could think was _fuck_.

***

Of course he was perfect for her.

She wasn’t stupid enough to say anything and he kept his mouth shut too. Their parents got married and they moved in together in a penthouse in Manhattan that months before her mother would have drooled over.

He didn’t buy into the soulmate thing either due to an absentee mother who he saw a few times a year because she lived half way around the world. She had found her soulmate and had left her five year old son to be with her, at least according to Sebastian.

Sebastian had a sharp tongue and an even sharper wit. He saw straight through her bullshit and Kathryn let him. Being the perfect daughter and lady was exhausting and while Kathryn wanted nothing to do with him as a soulmate she grudgingly found some use for him as a companion.

She played with him, seeing how far she could push him and he played right back. She let him get closer, feeling almost drunk on the power she had over him. Kathryn knew that even if she hadn’t felt pulled to him she would have found a way to make him hers.

So she let him closer, convincing herself that they knew exactly who each other were and that he could only ever hurt her if she let him.

They both ignored the tug to keep searching, to find the last missing piece of their puzzle.

Neither wanted a soulmate and felt content with their current arrangement.

***

“Mmmm,” Kathryn moaned against Sebastian’s shoulder, nipping at the skin as she pressed her body closer to his. “So did you enjoy your reward?” Her skin buzzed in a way it never had after sex and she knew it was bond between them, at the moment she didn’t care to scoff at that. It was a really good fuck.

She should have known it would be. It wasn’t like Sebastian didn’t have the practice. She’d witnessed his conquests over the years, ones he’d chosen on his own and ones she’d had her own hand in.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian turned to her lips curving up in a smirk “we should go again.” He rolled over onto her, hands settling low on her waist. She laughed, high on the contact and her victory.

She arched her body into his, giving him a mocking pout “What makes you think I want to go again. I could have had my fill of you.”

He brushed his lips across her collarbone his fingers trailing between her thighs “You’ll never have your fill of me.” She let him catch her mouth in a kiss, biting at his lips before pulling away and slipping out under him. He let her go, collapsing against the bed completely disheveled.

“Maybe,” it was her turn to lean over him “but do tell me dear brother how did you seal the deal with Miss Seventeen?”

He had genuinely seemed to care about the Hargrove girl and a small part of her couldn’t help being terrified by that. She had had Sebastian wrapped around her finger since the moment they’d shaken hands. It’d been to keep him exactly where she wanted him but the place had been growing closer and closer over the years. To the point where Kathryn depended on him to be her captive audience, the one person that knew how powerful she was.

Sebastian’s face closed off for a second “I gave her what she wanted.”

Kathryn stilled above him, trying to ignore the sinking in her stomach. She had won, she should be focusing on her triumph. “And what was that?” she tried to sound like she didn’t care, tossing her hair over her shoulder and tracing the slope of his bicep.

“What does every girl want?” he asked softly as he pulled her down to him.

She let him, fuck if she knew. She only knew that whatever she wanted she was going to get.

And right now she wanted to enjoy the way her body and mind were coming alive with him against her.


End file.
